


Blurry Sight

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remembering of Xerxes Break and a kiss of blurry sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry Sight

>         “Sunny days… They always make me feel closer to him,” Sharon said to Reim.
> 
>         Sharon lifted her head to the blue sky, eyes closed, letting the sun’s rays shine down on her face. “I’ve been thinking about why, and… Days like this, I suppose they feel like they were wished upon me by him, and whenever I see the sun and sky so vibrant, I feel that he’s at peace and watching over me…”
> 
>         Even now, Break was her precious person who would always be in her thoughts, and whose protection she’d always feel. And every morning she thought of ways that she could become stronger, so she could protect the people around her… For both herself and for Break. By becoming stronger, she could help the ones she loved, and she could carry on the protection that Break gave. Years before, Break’s memory pained her, and she needed Reim to take her hand and gather her up, but now his memory propelled her forward. Sharon sighed, content, and turned to Reim. His smile was one of the understanding, a true understanding that only he could have.
> 
>         Because they both loved Break, they both knew what it was like to have his name etched so deep in their hearts. They both knew what it was like to have his presence be so much a part of them, and then have it taken away, and they both knew the sadness of his death and how he was not ready to go… And they both knew the joy of having him since their childhoods, and they both knew the joy of having his memory, despite it sometimes sending stings in their hearts. Sharon and Reim, they loved Break so much. They still love Break so much. And they will forever live with that love.
> 
>         “We’re always finding him, aren’t we?” Sharon’s words carried the lightness of a fond memory. Reim’s eyes, behind his glasses, were bathed in the sun. He reached into his pocket, and took out something that glinted in the sunlight. Sharon immediately knew what it was: a candy wrapper made of foil. Reim stepped to her side and placed the wrapper in her hand. She collected them, those wrappers that Break had scattered around the Rainsworth estate. She used to just wave them away, and Reim would scold Break for leaving them around, but now… Now, the lost wrappers that they are still finding were little treasures.
> 
>         “It was in the corner of one of my drawers! No matter how much time passes, the moron still manages to be a nuisance.” Reim’s voice was soft, loving. Sharon sighed and leaned into Reim. Comforted by the sun and the feel of Reim’s clothes on her cheek, she spoke.
> 
>         “Ah, but he was our nuisance.” Sharon laughed a little.
> 
>          “... Yes… He was,” Reim breathed.
> 
>         Sharon closed her eyes. “Remember when  I was just a little girl, and I decorated his hair with flowers... It still comes to me with wonderful clarity... His awkwardness... And the way he leaned over so I could reach his hair. The memory always fills me up with happiness. Oh, and your hair was too short, so I just knotted the flower stems on your glasses."
> 
>         Their hands intertwined. 
> 
>         "You made me keep the flowers for three days," Reim said. Sharon gazed up at him. The caramel brown of his eyes were so sweet. She stood up on the tips of her toes, and pecked him on the corner of his mouth. 
> 
>         "You smelled very pleasant for those three days," she smiled. When Sharon gave him another kiss, she didn't have to stand on her toes, because Reim was leaning down to her. And she kissed him again and again, short little kisses that lasted for a breath. The kisses and the sun warmed her up, and Sharon felt so much delight.
> 
>         Sharon lifted her fingers to Reim's glasses, gently slipping them off his nose. Wearing those glasses as a sweet warmth grew between them, it was just something Sharon did. It's been just something she does for a long, long time.
> 
>         As she put the spectacles on, they were smiling against each other's mouths, and red tinged their cheeks. The lens made her sight blurry, she couldn't make out a thing, except for the light of the sun all around them and the lovely eyes of her Reim. She felt peaceful and warm and glad. With the taste of Reim on her lips and the sunlight that felt like Break shining on her back... Her heart held so much love for Reim and Break... 
> 
>         And this moment, this moment of blurry sight, held so much of their love.
> 
>         


End file.
